Toothless-Jungle Wars of '65
by CommanderGreya
Summary: "Things are never quite the way they seem." Hunter Haddock has to experience that in the jungle of Vietnam. Vietnam War AU!; Soldier!Hiccup; Human!Soldier!Toothless; NO Toothcup!; Rated T for mention of violence. One-shot!


**Toothless-Jungle Wars of '65**

\--

 **A Httyd one-shot based off of Camouflage by Sabaton.**

\--

Private First Class Hunter "Hiccup" Haddock was in trouble, in very deep trouble. Around the evening he had been sent out on search patrol. After several hours in the jungle Hunter had gotten separated from his squad after a short skirmish with the Viet Cong. Forced to run for his life, he got stuck and now he was alone in the jungle, his M-16 had jammed and he was up against more foes than he could see. But he could hear them, creeping around in the bushes, searching for him, wanting to end his life.

The sound of a snapping twig got Hunter's attention. He clutched his empty gun and dove into a ditch, scared, while counting down his fate.

' _So that's how I'm going to die. Alone, in the jungle, killed in war, that is cruel and unforgiving. In hell._ '

Suddenly a big Marine, appeared at Hunter's shoulder. After further notice Hunter could see that he was tall, muscular and had tan skin, but his most striking feature were his eyes. Hunter had never seen such eyes in his life: intense green, dare he say acid green, orbs looked at him with a friendly expression.

"Wait", the big Marine said. "If Charlie wants to tango, now he'll have two to dodge."

"Well thanks a lot.", Hunter responded. "The name's Hunter. Hunter Haddock. What's yours?"

"The boys just call me Toothless.", the Marine now known as Toothless told him and handed Hunter some M-16 magazines.

Hunter was awfully glad that this big Marine was with him. He loaded his rifle and took a deep breath. It was starting to get dark.

"This is probably the stupidest thing I've ever said, but: Ready to tango?", Hunter said, grinning lightly.

An intense firefight lasted through the whole night and both Hunter and Toothless stood fast against the foe. Fighting side by side to see another day. Gunshots could be heard for miles and the light of muzzleflashes illuminated the night. Hunter wondered how the bullets missed Toothless.

' _They seem to go right through him, just as if he wasn't there_ '

When the morning came, the sun still partly behind the mountains, they both took a chance and ran, now that they could see _where_ they were running. Sometime after that, they reached a riverbank, but suddenly gunfire rained down on them.

"Ambush!", Hunter's unnecessary cry rang out. And just then a Viet Cong emerged from a bush in front of Hunter, aiming his AK-47 at him. Time seemed to slow down as the bullet was fired. A bullet meant to end Hunter's life. But Toothles just swatted it away with his hand. Shocked, Hunter dropped down behind a boulder and thought:

' _Just li_ _ke it was a fly._ '

Hunter looked at Toothless and with a determined loom on his face, he threw himself into the fight again.

\--

Toothless had led him out of danger successfully and quite soon Hunter's camp was visible. Hunter waved goodbye, but remembered something and quickly shouted: "Hiccup! Call me Hiccup." Toothless just winked at him from the jungle, before disappearing. Hiccup walked into the camp, many disbelieving stares upon him, and went to his HQ.

"Private First Class Hunter Haddock reporting for duty!", he said and saluted.

\--

Hunter told them about his night and the battle he spent with a big Marine named Toothles. When he said his name a soldier gulped and a Medic took Hunter's arm. He led Hunter to a green tent on the right. He told him: "You may be telling the truth, boy, but this here is Toothless and he's been right here since he passed away last night. But before he went, he said 'semper fi' and said his only wish was to save a young Marine caught in a mirage. So here, take his dog tag son, I know he'd want you to have it now." Hunter stared intently at the dog tag in his hand and eventually closed it.

\--

 **Years later; Berk, Alaska, USA**

"Hey bud, come here!", Hunter called. A big black Husky tackled the veteran to the ground and licked his face furiously.

"Aww, come on Toothless, you know that doesn't wash out!" Toothless sat down, looking extremly proud of himself. Hunter looked at his companion and noticed the dog tag hanging from his collar. He grasped the tag, to which a piece had been added,"Toothless" being engraved into it and sunk into memories. Striking green eyes watching him, intrigued.

"Hey, what are you thinking about?", a female voice snapped him out of his train of thought. He looked to his right to see into the ocean blue eyes of his beautiful wife, Astrid.

"Oh you know, just about that time... and about him..."

Astrid laid her arms around his waist and cuddled into him and smiled at him.

"You know Hiccup, that was the craziest thing I ever heard."

He just gave her that crooked adorable smile of his, while they continued to gaze into each other's eyes.

"Aw, c'mere you."

And with that their lips met. Hunter couldn't believe how lucky he was to have met her. But that is a story for another time.

\--

 **I wanted to do this since like forever and I've finally gotten the time for it. Don't worry I have not abandoned Of Light and Shadow, but I have encountered some problems (such as real life xD), I intend to fix, but it takes time. I ALSO WON'T DENY THAT I AM LAZY AF. :D**

 **I hope you enjoyed.** **This is not beta read.**

 **Bis zum nächsten mal! Until next time!**

 **-Eric**


End file.
